Didi's mistake
by htsol
Summary: Didi was always so careful with how her kids developed yet she never noticed how Tommy's legs were so poorly developed so now Tommy must face the consequences of how they must be fixed adding on to Dil learning he doesn't always get all the attention. the babies must learn to get along with each other and understand how they help each other.


Didis mistake

AAAAAAAHHHHH! It was the blood curdling scream that came from Didi who just received horrible news that shook her to the very core. She was fainting when she screamed as Stu caught her. Setting her down on a chair "What do you mean we have to do that to Tommy," asked Stu still not believing the news himself.

"Why yes you see he is almost three years old and because you never took any measures in correcting his legs and feet, we must resort to this extreme measure. Said the doctor

DidI coming back to with tears in her eyes exclaimed "But Lipchitz never had anything about this or... "The doctor interrupted her before she could continue "Oh you mean Doctor Lipchitz the baby psychologist that has many books, well you see this is a physical problem not emotional or psychological. The only other thing is let his legs develop as they are, however they will cause him many health problems in his teens, his being able to play sports will be very limited." Both parents stared back at Tommy who was playing around with a toy car in the coffee table in the office so innocent. "Well when can the procedure be done" asked Stu. Tomorrow, the quicker it's done the faster he can recover. Answered the Doctor well alright fine it's agreed both of Tommy's legs will be broken tomorrow. Tommy didn't quite understand this, he looked up seeing his parents crying In his mind trying to understand the situation.

Tommys pov

Why is mommy and daddy crying? Did the doctor says something bad, or is he mean like Angelica. when I heard daddy says something scary They says my legs are gonna be broked, but I didn't unerstand my legs where ok, I could run and walk and jump. Or was a bad man going to want to break them, no cuz mommy and daddy wouldn't lets anyones hurts mes well all I knew was I had to be careful cuz somebody wants to break my legs.

End of tommys pov

Stu picked up Tommy and took him in his arms giving him a big hug, grabbed Didi by the hand and walked out of the doctor's office. They went over to Angelica's house seeing as they left Dil there to be babysat by his uncle, once there Drew welcomed the inside so they could vent about what the doctor had said, placing Tommy with Dil in the playpen while they say down with Drew in the kitchen, Angelica was in the kitchen looking for cookies when she overheard the news that Tommy's legs had to be broken, knowing that this would scare Tommy she went over to the playpen to spoil their day.

"Hey babies guess what I found out" said Angelica

"What?" they both asked",

"Well it turns out Tommy won't be going on adventures no mores cuz he's gonna get his legs broke", smashing a cookie in her hand for emphasis Dil gasped but Tommy told her, that he already knew that "I already knows that Angelica a bad man wants to break them but my mommy and daddy won't let's no one hurts mes" said Tommy confidently.

"Oh but they're the ones that are gonna take you tomorrow, and guess what it's your mommy's fault they have to break them." She then skipped away to her room Tommy hearing this started crying. Was it true, were they going to brake his legs, and was it really his mommy's fault or was it a bad man or was it another one of Angelicas lies? Tommy clutched his head and screamed, Dil tried to comfort him "Don't listen to yucky she always wants you to cry." But Tommy wanted his daddy not knowing if he could trust his mommy, but Dil kept trying to get him to calm down so Tommy pushed him away, making Dil land on his back the baby was startled, Didi came for Tommy worried from the crying but once Tommy saw Didi coming in his direction ran to the other side of the playpen still crying not wanting his mother to come anywhere near him Didi was puzzled he always ran to her arms, now he was running away. But she snatched him by an arm and took him in her embrace, but he just kicked and threw punches screaming, so much he fell out of her hands and ran to find his daddy. Stu seeing Tommy in such a state thought it would be best to leave as tomorrow was going to be a long day and they needed to make arrangements for everything. They said goodbye to Drew. And left to go home with Tommy still crying, whimpering every time his mom looked at him. Didi was still surprised every time she got close it was the same.

Once they arrived home Stu had the idea to play racing games with Tommy seeing as he wouldn't be able to do much of that for a while. Tommy enjoyed taking his mind off of his worries running around his house chasing his daddy with Dil. And then they started jumping around they even let him jump on the beds and they never let him do that. After another hour or so Tommy felt tired Dil falling asleep from the exhaustion a while ago. So they sat down and gave him his dinner. Followed by making take a bath and took him to his big boy bed Tommy was so tired but he noticed his legs hurt a lot from so much activity, but in his mind he thought "Oh nos my legs hurts, their starting to breaks," Tommy started to worry they felt like the inside of his legs where pounding, He worries all night not sure what he could do about it, his mommy was going to break them tomorrow and it seems as though his daddy helped her because they felt heavy and were hurting. He just laid their awake tormented by his own imagination.

It was early when Stu and Didi came for Tommy already with a bag of his favorite toys and clothes, making sure to pack extra underwear seeing as Tommy wasn't fully potty trained yet. Tommy screamed seeing his parents, he began throwing punches and kicks so that they wouldn't take him so what his parents did was they each grabbed one arm and carried him out, while Didi with the other hand walked Dil outside into the car. They strapped them both down and made sure Tommy wouldn't be able to budge seeing he was in a mood today. Dil just yawned and tried to go to sleep except Tommy's crying kept annoying him. Dil just wanted to sleep so he did what came natural to him, he took out his rattle and slammed it in Tommy's face getting stuck in his mouth, granted he only wanted to smack Tommy so he would shut up but this was a happy development seeing as it was big enough to get in but was hard to get out, Dil tried to pull it out, but couldn't and noticed that Tommy was trying to cry but couldn't so this was a great bonus, he decided he would leave his rattle there and go back to sleep. The adults being relieved that Tommy was finally quiet.

Tommy who was crying at the top of his lungs until something smashed into his mouth all he could see was the handle from Dil's rattle sticking out from his mouth, he wanted to cry but found he wasn't able, so he tried to pull it out but he couldn't when he tried his jaw clenched making it impossible to pull out, so he just sobbed and whimpered. Once they arrived at the hospital Stu and Didi realized why tommy had been so quiet, they noticed Tommy had Dil's rattle stuck in his mouth, they tried gently pulling it out not wanting to hurt the baby's mouth but couldn't. They left it in Tommy's mouth and agreed that the doctors would take care of it.

Once inside Tommy was given a room and was undressed proving a bit difficult with the raffle still in his mouth, and his shirt being wet from so much drool dripping from the corners of his hurt jaw. He was miserable and the worst part hadn't even happened yet. Stu explained to the Doctors that while Tommy was under the anesthetic if they could take out the rattle, they assured him it was no problem. "Saying sure we just unhook his jaw and then jam in right back" Tommy hearing this was even more frightened not really understanding any of this, while Dil seemed as calm as ever playing with his toy plane in his stroller. Tears just kept rolling down his eyes, and then came in the nurses wanting to place an IV drip but Tommy kept fussing so they had to give him a tranquilizer fearing he would rip it out and hurt himself. He was shortly taken away into the operating room,.

The doctors' proceeded to give him more anesthetic for the procedure. First the unhinged his jaw popping it, so they could have better access to his lungs should something go wrong, next two doctors each responsible for a leg snapped Tommy's legs in the opposite direction it would go. Placed them in casts and sent him to recovery. Tommy felt groggy and dizzy, when he started to come to only to realize he felt pain below his waist and he couldn't move his legs at all, and his mouth was also sore, but at least he didn't have a rattle stuck in his mouth anymore though he did feel his cheeks felt floppy.

He started to cry making two nurses come over and see what was wrong one particular nurse wasn't having a good day and was annoyed. The good nurse said "Oh poor baby I'm leaving you with my friend because I have to go," and took off seeing as her shift was over, The other nurse on the other hand, had a bottle with water ready seeing Tommy was a baby he must have been hungry, he didn't want it and spat it out, continuing his crying the nurse got mad seeing his little fit, and his intensive crying, so she did the only thing she could think she out put her hand on the bottom of his head and grabbed his nose, Tommy suddenly couldn't breathe, struggling he tried to push her off but without his legs he couldn't do much, except dig his nails into her arm only to be slapped away suddenly by her other arm, and before Tommy could catch his breath the nurse was stopping the air flow again. Tommy started to lose consciousness he started seeing black, that was when she let go of him, and went to the bathroom.

Once she came back she found Tommy steadily breathing slowly with his eyes closed, she took him to his room, where his parents were waiting for him and saw Tommy with his eyes half open and was unresponsive, "What's wrong with Tommy?" they asked, "Oh nothing he just hasn't fully come out from the anesthetic", lied the nurse. "But I'm sure he'll be just fine any minute. Excuse me I have other patients to attend to." Sh said as she walked out. About an hour later Tommy woke up the first thing he saw was Dil who was in his stroller his parents had left the room, Dil seeing Tommy awake moved the stroller so he could climb onto the bed and walked over to Tommy.

Tommy was whimpering, he still felt pain, now even more and he was worried about the nurse, but Tommy was happy he had Dil. Once Dil climbed onto the bed and asked Tommy how he was seeing as he had tears running down his cheeks. "What's wrong Tommy?"

Everything Dil my legs hurts and I can't moves them cuz mommy and daddy had them broked, and when you stuck you rattle in my mouth I couldn't crys no mores, my mouth hurts a lots. Sobbed tommy feeling the pain as the anesthetic was wearing off.

I'm sorry Tommy buts you was crying too much and yous wouldn't lets me sleep but don't worry Tommy I'm sure your gonna be betters in no times." Said Dil trying to calm Tommy.

"I sure hopes so dilly". Said Tommy whipping the tears from his eyes. Dil however grew bored being on the bed next to Tommy so he went up to where his feet were, seeing Tommy laid out in the bed seeing as the bed was so big he could walk with ease, he saw Tommy's casts and stretched out his hand gently touching it, his little hand not doing anything, he tried to walk back over to Tommy but he tripped over the sheets landing on Tommy's legs earning a scream from Tommy.

Tommy was mad and crying again so he pushed Dil off, but he pushed to hard making Dil fall over the small railing the bed had, falling on his back with a loud thud on the ground, Dil tried to move but couldn't feeling dizzy when he tried to get up. Stu managed to see Dil falling, through the blinders from the hall and ran trying to catch him however he was too far away only managing to open the door and see as Dil landed on the ground. He ran inside picked him up cradling him yelling at Tommy saying "Look what you did Tommy!"

Tommy just kept crying he was even more scared of his parents after they broke his legs what would they do now. Stu rushed out of the room asking for a doctor to help Dil. A doctor came and took Dil away for some exams to be performed on him to rule out any permanent damage, Tommy was still crying he was scared everyone wanted to hurt him about 5 minutes later Didi came back from the cafeteria with coffee for Stu and her only when she went to Stu asking for Tommy, she was told about what Tommy did, she was surprised she wanted to see Tommy when she came back from the cafeteria except now he was put in the back of her mind now only thinking about Dil. Tommy was still crying in his room nobody was coming to him, he wasn't even sure what or who he wanted, his family was hurting him, the nurses would hurt him, who was left?

About 30 minute later Tommy was all tiered out from crying, his legs and jaw still hurt, His parents on the other hand where checking on Dil who was coming out from the tests, the doctor was telling them that Dil suffered a mild concussion, but that no serious trauma was done. He did however have a bandage on the back of his head, because of the fall a bit of blood came out, they gave him a small pain killer and baby aspirin for the headache he would for sure have. After Didi and Stu were sure Dil was ok they went back for Tommy only for him to begin screaming as soon as they went through the door, this worried Didi "I don't get it" she said grabbing Stu by the shoulder, "he screams every time he sees us,"

"Well I don't know either maybe he just had a nightmare, or he's just trying to tell us to get him home maybe we should just take him home." The doctors soon discharged Tommy telling his parents that he should be careful and that it would take about 8 weeks for him to fully healed, and to avoid running around at all. Tommy was out of it seeing as the nurses fearing he was still in pain because of so much crying gave him more pain meds, all drugged up he couldn't think strait much less cry or scream.

Once they were home Stu placed Tommy on the couch propping up pillows for him And Didi took Dil to his crib he was still drugged up by the painkiller. After about an hour later Dil started crying he was in pain he felt his head splitting, he never felt anything so bad. Didi came in in trying to soothe him, she tried taking him to the kitchen for a bottle, the bright lights only making his head hurt more, his screams reaching a higher pitch Didi put a small little envelope of baby aspirin in the bottle and gave it to Dil hoping it would calm him down, maybe it was just what the doctors advised it could be hoped Didi. After dil finished his bottle he started to feel the pain go away so Didi seeing Dil calm down placed him in the playpen while she looked at Tommy still pretty out of it and went to go finish up dinner.

Dil was better but he remembered what happened. Tommy threw him off the bed, he was going to go talk to him. He went for Tommy's extra screwdriver he had hidden under some toys, unlocked the playpen and went up to Tommy who was on the couch. Tommy was watching TV not really conscious, Dil walked up to him and yelled "Tommy yous pushed mes and haves mes a booboo," pointing at his head while stomping his little foot in the ground, Tommy responded saying "Silly Dilly. We cants fly," Dil looked puzzled and mad Tommy wasn't understanding him "But you pushed mes" shouted Dil.

"Where do you thinks Huberts come" from asked Tommy. Dil got mad so he climbed on the couch, and once he was on top he went up to Tommy's face, trying to look Tommy in the eyes however Tommy's eyes were moving around the room. Dil got mad and took out his rattle and bopped Tommy on the head, except Tommy just looked up at Dil and said "Silly Dilly". Dil was furious now all he wanted was an apology and his brother was playing around, so he repeated the process hitting Tommy on the head again and again, until Tommy began to cry Didi came running thinking Tommy's pain meds were probably wearing off only to see Dil hitting Tommy on the head. She screamed "No Dil". She took him by the arm and placed him in the playpen, broke his rattle from the handle saying "bad boy" and went to comfort Tommy.

Tommy now had a huge bump on his head and his nose was bleeding she tried to soothe him deciding to give Tommy a bit of his medicine and some of Dil's aspirin calling for Stu who was in the basement, "Stu can you help me please"

"Sure hun what do you need?" asked Stu.

"Put Dil on timeout" ordered Didi.

"Timeout but why" asked Stu in his eyes Dil was never bad.

"He was hitting Tommy with his rattle and look", she said showing Tommy's huge bump and bloody nose.

"Oh wow ok I'll put him in his crib, Will Tommy be ok? Asked Stu.

"I think so just get Dil out of here." Ordered Didi.

After that incident Didi gave Tommy his dinner then went up for Dil who was pouting in his crib, she took him downstairs and gave him a little stern talking to along with dinner telling him he as being bad and shouldn't hit his brother especially since he was hurt and can't move around. Dil wasn't happy but he had to listen. After that Didi placed Tommy and Dil to sleep after changing their diapers seeing as Tommy wasn't potty trained on a good day, now he certainly wouldn't make it to the bathroom.

In bed Stu told Didi that tomorrow he would give Tommy a surprise so he could move around a bit. She just thought oh great another invention that will probably blow up. But she just smiled being the supportive wife saying "I'm sure Tommy will love that". The next morning Didi went and woke up the kids taking Tommy first to change his diaper, and placed him on the ground so she could do the same with Dil. After Dil was done she took Tommy down first, normally she would take them both at the same time but Tommy's casts were heavy, she placed him in a little chair. Dil used this opportunity to find another rattle he had in his toy box and stuffed it in his diaper. Once Didi came back for Dil he was happy forgetting all about yesterday's mishaps, only with the bandage still on his head.

Tommy however was confused his parents broke his legs, and he now his mommy was nice. He didn't remember anything much about how he got home, the last thing he remembered was Dil falling on his legs. After breakfast Stu went down to the basement and brought up Tommy's surprise, it was like Dil's little walker except, it this one was bigger for Tommy and would keep his legs up, basically a wheel chair for Tommy. He placed Tommy in it and showed him how to move around with it, telling him to be careful with it as it had a little lever type joystick on one side to be able to move around. Dil was in awe it was the best toy he had ever seen and Tommy had it. It wasn't fair. But he knew Tommy would share it, if he asked. Tommy was even more confused his parents hurt him and now they gave him a new toy. But he just went along with it he got used to moving around with it pretty quickly and his parents have him, plenty of coloring books to entertain himself seeing as he couldn't play as he usually did, Didi have him a sippy cup with Apple juice and said, "Be careful and don't forget you can't run or walk and for now you have diapers, but if you need to go you just cry I'll come and see", kissing his forehead and walking away

Dil walked over to him and asked what the new toy was, and Tommy said "it's sos I can move around Dilly, cuz I cants walk no mores cuz of the casts."

"Oh well can I have a turn." Said Dil his face filled with hope.

"Uh I don't thinks so Dilly I'm on it and I can't moves. And you can't fit too." Said Tommy.

Dil looked disappointed but he knew Tommy always gave in sooner or later. The day went by with nothing out of the ordinary. The next day however the Pickles resumed babysitting duties, one by one the adults dropped off their kids. Tommy was happy to see his friends but was sad because they couldn't have any adventures. After Angelica arrived being the last one she saw Tommy in casts and decided to make everything worse "Hey babies what are you playing?"

"Oh I'm showing everyone how this toy chair my daddy mades for me." said tommy happy to have friends at his house.

"Oh how nice are but are you really gonna use it?" questioned Angelica.

"Yeah I cants move anymores cuz of my legs." said Tommy beginning to feel sad.

"Oh but that's cuz they want you to never go on adventures again think about it now you can't run around ever" she snickered. Tommy looked puzzled his parents had his legs broken but was it because of that or was it for some other reason he didn't know.

"Hmm." Angelica said judgingly and walked away to play with her doll Cynthia. While the babies gathered around Tommy, telling him that they should play, he pushed aside Angelica's words and started chasing the other kids around the living room. In their imagination it was a robot attacking, and so the day went on shortly after lunchtime the parents came back to pick up the kids. Once Tommy was alone with Dil. Tommy was stationed next to the couch watching TV However Dil was growing bored so he asked Tommy if he could play on his new toy again Tommy however told him again that he can't because he couldn't get off it.

But this didn't matter to Dil he got on top of the couch walked over to Tommy and jumped on the top part and started pushing Tommy with his feet, making Tommy fall forward the weight of his body not letting him stand, and the casts wouldn't let him move his legs. Tommy screamed "stop Dil your gonna make me fall!" But Dil just kept going finally pushing Tommy over, landing with a thud. Tommy started to cry the movements made his legs hurt, But Dil was now on the toy, it was his turn to have fun but he didn't know how to control it, he wanted to go around the couch and Tommy but accidently ran over Tommy's arms that were laying on the carpet, Tommy cried louder, Didi hearing this came downstairs hearing her son's cries To see Dil running into a wall, and Tommy on the ground, she screamed at Dil, who got so scared he moved the lever and went in reverse running over Tommy's arms again. Didi seeing this screamed and ran to Dil, pulling him off the wheelchair, putting him in the playpen, Tommy however was screaming now at the top of his lungs, the wheels had left marks on his arms and he would have a bruise later on from the weight of it.

Didi grabbed Tommy trying to comfort him to no avail, her poor baby was basically ran over. She didn't know what to do anymore, she questioned herself now, and she didn't know what was physical or emotional trauma anymore, fearing Lipchitz wouldn't be any help. It was all her fault after all Tommy was in this state If she would of found a treatment for Tommy when he was younger he wouldn't have his legs broken and could be running around, he would have no need for that chair, and without that chair Dil wouldn't have ran Tommy over.

She started crying along with Tommy not knowing what to do anymore, Tommy stopped crying when he heard his mom start crying. She started asking him for forgiveness, saying "Tommy I'm sorry this is all my fault, I'm so sorry Tommy, please forgive me." Tommy just looked up at her both their eyes filled with tears. And then she hugged him tighter, Tommy felt so much better thinking "_my mommy would never hurts me she loves mes_", hugging her back and after they both calmed down Tommy was placed back in his wheelchair, Didi giving him a kiss on his forehead then walking over to Dil, she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to his room, telling him what a naughty baby he has been hurting Tommy when he knew he shouldn't. She placed him in his room took away his toys and warned him that he would be on time out until it was dinner time, which would be in about an hour.

At dinner time, Didi made sure to give Tommy his medicine for the pain and checked to see how his arms were, some bruises were appearing but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, she still decided to place bandages around his arms. So he wouldn't poke at them and feel that much pain. After feeding him she moved him to the living room and called her husband up, they say down for dinner while talking about how Dil has been acting up. Stu just played it off thinking he wanted attention. They changed the conversation quickly after. Once they finished Didi went for Dil who was crying in a corner, she picked him up, and took him into the kitchen, since Didi still thought he needed more punishment she gave Dil, mashed peas and no dessert, After that they gave both children a bath separately and with Tommy needing extra precautions. Once they were done they were both put to sleep, Tommy had a bed, and Dil was almost ready for a bed but Stu and Didi weren't ready to see their second child leave the crib just yet. Kissing them both goodnight and slipping back to their room.

Dil looked over at tommy who was laying in the bed trying to sleep, Dil however unlocked his crib climbing out and went up to Tommy saying "Sorry Tommy I hurts you but I wanted a turn on the new toy and you wouldn't share." Tommy didn't want to hear any of this but he turned and saw Dil standing there in his jammies, he got mad lifted an arm and pushed Dil away yelling "I don't wanna talks to you no mores, get away Dil. You're a mean naughty baby!" Dil started crying but Tommy just pulled the covers over his head. After a while Tommy was asleep and Dil who was still sobbing went back to his crib. The next morning went on with Tommy ignoring Dil not wanting to even look in his direction soon after naptime the other kids arrived all together being brought in by Chaz.

Chuckie asked Tommy what happened to him saying "Tommy why do you haves bandages on your arms."

Phil interrupting saying "he's turning into a mummy"

"He can't be a mommy he's a boy." Said Lil

"Not mommy a mummy like at the museum" corrected Phil.

They all gasped thinking it was true until Tommy spoke, "No, I have them cuz Dil knocked me off the toy chair, and he went over my arms twice, so my mommy put them on mes." They all looked puzzled looking over at Dil across the room stacking a tower of blocks.

"Do your arms still hurts?" asked Lil.

"Not much but I just wanna play, just not with Dil," said Tommy.

"Ok let's go play outside, said Chuckie.

"Can you go outside?" Asked Phil.

"I thinks so let's find out." He said as he made the wheelchair move forward towards the door. Luckily Stu made the wheelchair strong enough to move around even on rough terrain. So Tommy was able to more or less run around on the wheelchair playing with his friends, Dil however was so busy playing with his blocks, he didn't notice the other kids outside until after a while, he went outside wanting to play. The kids were playing by the bushes when Dil ran up to them asking if he could play. They all said "You should ask Tommy." None of them sure how Tommy was feeling. Dil however was sure Tommy would want him to play, they always played together, "Tommy can I play too?" asked Dil.

"No go away Dil, I don't wants to play with yous!" Screamed Tommy.

Dil was puzzled asking "Why not Tommy?"

"Cuz you were mean when you took the toy yesterday". Said Tommy

"But you weren't sharing with mes" protested Dil stomping his foot in anger.

"Cuz it's mine!" yelled tommy.

All the other babies just staring at the argument going on Dil got mad because his brother wouldn't share and now he didn't want to play, so he thought to himself _fine if Tommy won't share then he can't play with it neithers_ So he jumped up and grabbed the joy stick on the console, breaking it. Making the wheelchair spin out of control. The babies screamed in terror as the chair started to go after them, Dil just looked at the joystick in his hand that looked like a rattle, his favorite toy in the world. He was busy shaking it seeing if it sounded like one when he heard a loud crash. He started crying being startled, he looked around and saw Chuckie and Lil on the ground Phil and Kimi looking at the glass door when he saw the toy on the ground, shiny pieces all over the ground next to Tommy. When he heard his mother scream.

What had actually happened was the wheelchair was so out of control it ran over Chuckie and Lil. Not hurting them only they were scared and didn't want to move. However the wheelchair kept going straight into the glass door that was closed and hit the rail at fool speed falling over. Tommy getting cut all over his little body. Didi heard the kids yelling and came from the kitchen seeing them get ran over before Tommy smashed through the door. She screamed picking him up and yelling for Stu to call an ambulance. She went over to the other babies seeing if they were ok.

Stu called 911, after he went up to the chair and saw the joystick was missing. He saw Dil still crying and unattended. He went up to him and noticed the joystick in his hand he asked Chuckie what happened seeing as Chuckie was now able to talk more or less to grownups seeing as he was three, Chuckie in between sobs said, "Dil brocked, The the toy, cuz he wanted it and Tommy couldn't stoppp" Stu looked horrified, hearing this Didi calmly handed Tommy to Stu, she walked over to Dil and slapped him, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his room, throwing him in his crib and closed the door. She came back downstairs and told Stu she would go with Tommy once the ambulance arrived and to keep Dil punished with no toys and to destroy that wheelchair Stu just nodded never seeing her like that. The ambulance soon arrived taking Tommy away in a stretcher.

As Stu was left to cleaning up the broken glass and taking care of the kids. After he was done making sure there was no more glass on the ground he put up plastic over the frame of the door. And was debating what to do over the wheelchair, seeing as it worked fine until Dil ruined it. All the kids were terrified by what happened, some of them were ran over and it was all Dil's fault. Dil got out of his crib and was on Tommy's bed, his father had just come in and taken away all his toys leaving him with nothing, Dil cried in protest but it was no use he even grabbed onto his dad's legs but was left in his room all his toys gone even his rattle. Stu then went down to give the kids a snack and leave them watching TV until their parents come over.

At the hospital the medics looked at Tommy, he was crying his body bleeding all over his legs were the only parts that weren't covered in cuts, his arms, back, chest, and face had many cuts. Most of them superficial, so he would be able to just have a few bandages, he did however need a few stitches on his arms and one on his chest, tommy was wailing at the top of his lungs his whole body was in pain. While Tommy was being patched up, having nurses clean his wounds and apply disinfectant while the doctor was stitching his wounds Didi asked the doctor "Will there be any scarring doctor?" "As long as he doesn't pick at the scabs or pop any stitches he should be fine and with the medication he already had for his legs he wouldn't need anything exra. But that he should stay until the next day to make sure Tommy would be ok after such a shocking day. Didi agreed not wanting to see Dil after what he did.

The next day Tommy was brought back from the hospital. Stu was feeding Dil apple sauce when, Didi saw him she immediately told Stu to feed him mashed peas and broccoli and that Dil was still to be punished. Stu sighed knowing this wasn't a negotiation and picked up the food, Dil didn't seem pleased with this so he started crying and he certainly didn't like the change of food and started throwing it around, Stu just took it away thinking he already had plenty of apple sauce, he would be fine. So he cleaned up Dil's mess while speaking to Didi about the wheelchair that he hasn't destroyed "Dids are you sure we should destroy Tommy's wheelchair, it's the best way for him to move around. And it's not Tommy's fault."

"Oh I know I was just mad it's the second time for crying out loud that Dil has done this." said Didi worried.

"Look I can fix it and even put airbags in so Tommy can't fall off, I'll install more safety measures, began to ramble Stu, millions of ideas came popping into his head.

"I guess that would be better I'm sorry I snapped it wasn't your fault, it's just that it's mine" said Didi letting out a worried sigh.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stu

"This is all because I didn't take care of tommy, if I had taken better care of him he wouldn't need that wheelchair, he would be running around with a scrapped knee not needing stitches with two broken legs." Said Didi tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh but it's not your fault Didi we took care of him the best we could. Said Stu consoling his wife. They both began to cry in each other's arms, Didi wiping away a tear asked Stu "What should we do with Dil because he wants Tommy's wheelchair."

"Well what if I make Dil one?" said Stu proud his invention was useful.

"No that would mean we give him everything he wants, we don't want another kid like angelica "exclaimed Didi.

"So what should we do maybe if Tommy shared it, but I don't know how I mean Tommy needs it, and we can't switch them around…"stammered Stu.

"Well we will have to come up with something. Let's just wait a bit more. Before doing anything drastic." Said Didi and Stu nodded in agreement.

The day went on, and Didi had to apply special cream on Tommy's wounds to avoid infection and to help the healing process. For the whole day Tommy was watching cartoons on the TV, normally his parents would be opposed to this but seeing the difficult time Tommy has had it was ok. Dil however was still being punished after a meal he was placed right back in his room with no toys. Every time he would cry thinking his parents would take him downstairs so he could play. Except each time they only came and checked if he needed a clean diaper, if he did they would change him and leave him alone in his room. It wasn't until later that day that Stu created a side car to attach to the wheelchair, so Dil could ride along without having to take Tommy off of it, however Tommy was covered in band aids all over his body, his memory of Dil causing him so much pain was still fresh so as soon as Stu attached the car and placed Dil in it, Tommy grabbed the remote control and began to hit Dil on the head sending the batteries flying off after three hits, Stu grabbed the remote from Tommy but he didn't stop and began punching Dil, so Stu grabbed Dil who was now crying "No Tommy don't hit your brother he's little he doesn't understand" said Stu rubbing Dil's head, he checked and saw that Tommy had opened up Dil's wound from the hospital and took him to the bathroom to treat with the first aid kit.

Tommy was mad he didn't want Dil any were near him especially if it was while he was close to the chair he was on, and his dad was even helping Dil. But he stayed watching TV until it was dark, Didi gave the kids a bath and took them to their room so they could get a good night's sleep, except Dil was tiered of Tommy's selfish attitude so he got out of the crib as soon as he was alone with his brother to give tommy a piece of his mind. He was standing by Tommy's bed when he grabbed onto Tommy's blanket, waking Tommy, Tommy just looked over to see Dil holding his blanket in one hand with an angry look on his face.

"Give me back my blankie Dil I wanna go to sleep," yelled Tommy.

"No Tommy your mean, look at my booboo, you dids thats and it hurts, and daddy put something that made it hurts more." Said Dil feeling angry.

But Tommy was past annoyed at this point he wasn't going to argue with Dil, he just kept repeating "Give me my blankie Dil!"

Dil said "No not until you're a good boy again", that's when Tommy had enough he wasn't about to be accused of being bad when it was Dil's tantrums that got him hurt, so Tommy grabbed Dil by his pajamas collar and yanked him to the bed, staring at Dil angrily, making sure Dil knew he was mad, "You thinks I'm bad because I gave you one booboo, look at all the booboos you gaves me all cuz you had to haves the stupid toy and I had to get stitches and those hurts a lots and my legs always hurts now cuz you pushed me and cuz of you at the hopsicle they rubbed them and it hurts a lot" stretching down his shirt to show Dil all the cuts he still had and the stitches that were under his shirt, "if I'm a bad baby you're the worstest baby in the whole wide world, now give me my blankie!", yelled Tommy as he reached out and grabbed the blanket from Dil's hands "now go away Dil, just go away!"

Dil was shook he hadn't realized how badly Tommy was cut he had a shirt on all day covering all the injuries, and now he was thinking, _Am I a bad baby cuz of what happened to Tommy, no cuz mommy always says I'm a good baby, I'm gonna tell tommy I'm not a bad baby, I'm a good baby._

He tugged on Tommy's blanket again this time earning a scream from Tommy, "Dil stop it."

"No I'm a good baby" protested Dil, and walked away from Tommy so he wouldn't be able to pull him like last time. Tommy however was frustrated he couldn't get up or run after Dil so he began to cry out of desperation.

That was when Didi and Stu came rushing into the room worrying that Tommy might be hurt. They ran in to see Tommy crying on his bed, "what's wrong Tommy?" asked Didi, Tommy just pointed to Dil by his crib, they looked and saw Dil with Tommy's blanket still in his hands, Stu went over to Dil and tried to take the blanket but Dil began to run around the crib, Dil didn't want Tommy to have his blanket back until he said that Dil was a good baby. But Stu was faster than Dil and grabbed the blanket that Dil was dragging around, Didi was still trying to console Tommy when Stu finally got the blanket and decided that Dil needed a good scolding, she tucked Tommy again and went over to Dil who was hiding behind his crib, Didi grabbed his arm pulling him away and began to yell, "What's the matter with you Dil, your such a bad naughty baby you keep hurting your brother your gonna be in time out tomorrow with no toys, you better begin to be nicer to your brother or else."

Next Stu came up to Dil and began scolding him, "Dil you're being a naughty baby and if you don't start being nice to your brother you are going to get a spanking mister." they knew that Dil could at least understand most of what they were telling him seeing as he began to look sad and they knew he would be on time out until he would understand he was being a bad baby.

They placed him back in his crib and Stu brought a small lock so the crib wouldn't be able to open, the last thing they wanted was for Dil to get out and hurt Tommy in the middle of the night while everyone is asleep. They left him without giving him a goodnight kiss and as they were walking back to their room, Didi began to cry she didn't understand where did she go wrong where was her mistake as a mother, Why was Dil such a brat, Tommy only cried when he was hurt, but not Dil no he cried for everything and wanted everything he could get his hands on, Stu asked his wife "What's wrong, Why are you crying Honey?"

"Oh it's Dil I just don't understand why he's such a brat he cries and wants everything," said Didi her hands on her face.

"Maybe that's the problem we give in to his crying I know I have taken things from Tommy so Dil will be quite" said Stu blushing knowing it was wrong to give in to Dil's tantrums.

"Oh Stu" said a now worried Didi.

"But Tommy just calms down faster and doesn't make a big deal out of it" tried to justify Stu.

"But he has to understand that he can't always have everything just look what it's doing to Tommy, Dil pushed him off the wheelchair just so he could have a turn." Said Didi now crying having a flashback of Dil running over Tommy.

"You're right Deed we'll be better parents from now on" said Stu trting to calm his wife.

"I sure hope so." Said Didi feeling tiered.

"Now let's get some sleep. Dil will probably be trouble in the morning." Said Stu half hartedly joking knowing it would probably be true.

"Yeah you're right. Agreed Didi.

"Goodnight." They both said to each other as they went to sleep.

Meanwhile Dil was sobbing in his crib he turned over grabbing the bars to try and talk to Tommy who was now fast asleep, he quietly said "Sowwry Tommy, I'm not a bad baby, I'm not, Tommy." Was all he said in a weak voice as he fell asleep curled up in a ball.

Dil's POV

I was mad Tommy was being a bad brother he hit me on the head, he didn't want to share his toy, and he gave me a booboo, he didn't says he was sorry, he was so mean to me, and the he said I was a bad naughty baby, but I'm not so I took away his blankie until he would say he was sorry, but mommy and daddy took away the blankie from me, and they said I was a bad naughty baby,

But I'm not, am I? I'm not mean, but Tommy was mad at me cuz he had so many booboos, I didn't give him those booboos did I?

….

Oh no I did. I gave him all the booboos, tears began to roll down his cheeks just wanted a turn on the toy but now my brober hates mes, I am a naughty baby….

But I'm gonna be a good baby and show Tommy we can be good brothers.

End of Dil's POV

Come morning Didi came for the kids she woke them, Dil's eyes were puffy seeing as he cried most of the night but, Dil was sad but he knew he had to make it up to Tommy so he would forgive him, Didi however looked sad her two boys needed her more than ever, Tommy needed help to get by, and she needed to teach Dil to not be a brat and stop hurting Tommy.

She decided to first change Tommy's diaper and apply some cream to help with his wounds, removing Tommy's shirt and diaper, while Dil who was still in the crib he looked over to see his mother applying cream to Tommy and he couldn't help feeling sorry for Tommy he had so many cuts and his stitches all looked so painful,

"Don't worry Tommy just one more day and we can go get those stitches removed", he whimpered as his wounds still stung, "oh don't worry Tommy I'm almost done", said Didi as she continued. Once all his wounds were properly treated she grabbed Dil from the crib and changed his diaper, and took them downstairs for breakfast. She saw how Tommy didn't even want to look in Dil's direction, while she fed Dil all he could do was look over at Tommy but didn't want to do anything about it yet, so she placed Tommy in his wheelchair, so he could move around as he wanted, while Dil was placed in the playpen and made sure he had no toys, seeing as he was still punished from yesterday's misbehaviors saying "Remember Dil you are on timeout so no toys or candy and don't hurt your brother" and she went on to begin to do her daily chores.

Dil waited until his mother was out of sight and tried to open up the playpen but the screwdriver wasn't there anymore and Tommy sure wasn't going to help him so he got his blanket and pillow and placed them as a step and got a running start, managing to jump over, but his foot got caught on the playpen and he fell, flat on his face, he wanted to cry but he knew if his mom found out he would be put back in the playpen and Tommy would never help him, so he had to bottle it up and pick himself up. he struggled to hold back his tears but surely enough he picked himself up and began to think about what he could do to apologies, then he remembered they had some Reptar bars in the kitchen that Tommy loved so he would go and get some for him, he waited for his mother to go upstairs and ran into the kitchen, he ran to the cabinet and managed to climb now realizing how hard it was, he had never climbed there before always having help from the others.

He found the box of Reptar bars only with three candy bars still inside but now he needed to find a way down but as he was looking down he felt scared, but he knew what he had to do so he grabbed onto the kitchen counter and tried climbing down but he couldn't move, and then suddenly his hand slipped, he fell down with a loud thud on the ground, he wanted to cry his bottom hurt a lot but he knew if he did he would get in so much trouble he would always be a bad baby like Angelica because his mom told him no sweets, so he quietly sobbed and went to go get the box of Reptar bars that had fallen out of his hand. He picked them up tears falling on the candy bars, and he began to walk over to Tommy whipping away his tears. And putting on a happy face.

"Tommy," said Dil.

"What do you want Dil?" Snapped Tommy still mad at his brother.

"I brought yous some Reptar bars cuz I know you like them a lots" said Dil with a half-smile worried how Tommy might react.

"Really Reptar bars?" asked Tommy not really believing Dil would give him anything.

"Yeah here" said dil handing over the box of Reptar bars.

Tommy grabbed the box and opened it seeing there were still three left, he opened one and began to eat it, Dil however walked away knowing his mom would be back soon and he would be in trouble for leaving the playpen, he was able to open it from the outside and just close it but he wasn't able to lock it so he left it like that hopping his mother wouldn't notice.

A few minutes later Didi came back downstairs to give the kids their lunch, she gave them each a handful of crackers and some apple juice, she saw they were both eating and not giving each other any grievances so she thought maybe Tommy was forgetting all about Dil's outbursts, once they were both done she decided to have a talk with them, she sat down on the couch and sat each one to her sides.

She began to say "Oh my beautiful boys, Tommy I love how brave you are and I love you I'm sorry you have to go through all this, but it'll be over before you know it," she then looked over at Dil and began to say "I love how fun you are Dil but remember Tommy is your brother and he needs love too, he needs to be loved and hugged and get things too, sometimes you have to share and other times you won't get everything you want but you have to be nice to your brother, and other people when they are sick. Ok" she kissed them both and placed Tommy on his wheelchair and left Dil on the couch.

Before she left she reminded Dil "you can walk around but remember no toys ok Dil or else time out in your crib." Waving her finger in his face.

Dil was relieved at least he could walk around the house, he wasn't sure what fun he could have without his toys but at least he was free, realizing he had nothing better to do he stayed on the couch to watch TV with Tommy, it wasn't his favorite TV show seeing how Tommy for some reason loved Reptar while he loved Goober but he wasn't about to start a fight with Tommy after he was barely making progress in being a better baby and a better brother.

After a couple of minutes of watching episodes of Reptar, Dil decided he needed a nap and, laid himself on the couch ready to sleep, as he closed his eyes all he could think in his mind was being a good baby, repeating the words _Good baby _in his mind over and over again.

After his nap he awakened to see Tommy had also fallen asleep, and the TV was still playing but he noticed it was a Goober movie so now he found himself interested, he sat up and watched the cartoons play on, after about an hour later Tommy woke up, and upon opening his eyes he was seeing Goober oh how he hated Goober, he turned his head to see Dil happily watching the TV,

Tommy yelled "You changed the channel didn't you Dil"

"No Tommy I just woke up from a nappy and Goober was on you was asleep toos" protested Dil worrying Tommy was mad at him again.

"You did it Dil cuz you hate Reptar you bad naughty baby" snapped Tommy

"No I didn't do it Tommy, I don't knows what happened to Reptar I don't haves the clicker. You dos," said Dil as he got down from the couch and ran away crying looking for his mother.

Tommy was left there he tried to turn his head around to follow where Dil was going when he moved his hand he felt the control was under him, he thought oh no I blamed dilly, no he probably changed the channel and left the clicker here so he wouldn't get in trouble, so Tommy began to change the channels until he came back to the Goober movie now knowing there was no Reptar on TV, just then the Goober movie was over and the announcer on the TV said thank you for watching our Goober film, next more Reptar, every kids favorite dinosaur, that was when Tommy realized Dil was right it wasn't Dil's fault, Reptar was over it was the TV that played Goober not Dil. Tommy suddenly felt guilty.

He looked around the room and didn't see Dil, he wanted to apologies, he peeked in the kitchen but he didn't see his brother with their mom, so he moved the wheelchair around when he heard whimpering from the closet.

Tommy pushed the door so he could see inside and saw Dil, "Dilly are you Okays" asked Tommy

"Go away Tommy your mean" said Dil tears rolling down his cheeks, curled in a ball in the closet

"I'm sorry Dilly I didn't mean to be angry, but you always change the channel when I'm watching TV" said Tommy in a sad voice.

"Cuz Reptar is boring Tommy," said Dil trying to justify his reasons

"But you always change it when it was my turn and that's not fair." Screamed Tommy

Dil wanted to argue but he knew Tommy was right, he did change the channel when Tommy had Reptar on, and if he couldn't change it he would cry until his parents would come and change it for him.

I'm sorry Tommy we can share the TV. Ok? Said Dil trying to compromise.

Ok Dil and I'm sorry for yelling at yous. Apologized Tommy.

Tommy wanted to go down and hug Dil but he couldn't so he stretched out his hand and patted Dil on the head. And he went back to the couch with Dil following closely behind and they decided to watch TV together.

Come night time Didi tucked both children to bed and told Tommy that tomorrow they would go to the doctors, Tommy looked confused he didn't understand why that seemed to make her happy seeing as lately it only meant bad things happening to him but he shrugged it off and fell asleep.

The next day Didi came in early in the morning to wake both boys so she could take Tommy to the doctors to get his stitches removed. She changed them and gave Dil a rattle seeing as he was behaving better he deserved his rattle back.

Didi placed them both in their car seats and drove off to the hospital, once they arrived she placed both of them in a double stroller and began to push them to the doctor's office, they went right in, and the doctor came in and asked Didi to please remove Tommy's shirt. The doctor pulled up a stool with his medical kit and placed a scalpel, scissors and tweezers on a table next to them, a nurse came in with rubbing alcohol and began to poor it on Tommy's wounds to sterilize the areas, but Tommy was scared there were so many sharp pointy objects around him, and then that smell that the nurse was pouring on him, it made him feel weird, so he began to cry.

Didi tried to soothe him, but the doctor suggested perhaps a few restraints would be better seeing as tommy was so small he could move around and hurt himself while the stitches were being removed however Didi didn't want to traumatize Tommy with that so she asked the doctor to wait a little bit.

She grabbed Tommy's hand and was trying to calm him down, once she saw he calm enough, she asked if they could step out while she went to the bathroom, the doctor agreed and that they would be back in 5 minutes, they stepped outside and dl was left in his stroller, with Tommy on the table,

Dil got off the stroller and pushed it close to the table and climbed on wanting to see what all the fuss was about, he didn't understand why his brother was crying, and once he was on the table he walked to Tommy and tried to talk to him

"Tommy whats wrong?" asked Dil seeing Tommy looking worried

"Im scared Dil", said Tommy quietly

"Why? Asked Dil not understanding how his brave brother was scared of smoething.

"Cuz I don't knows whats gonna happen cuz every times I come to the hopsicle I get more hurt and I dnt want to be heres." said Tommy about to cry.

Dil didn't know what to say he was younger than tommy he never had a special experiences and he didn't know what he was going through but he knew he couldn't leave his brother alone, so he sat down and held his hand trying to comfort him.

Tommy felt relieved he didn't feel alone anymore. Suddenly the door was opened and in came Didi along with the doctor and a nurse,

The doctor said "Well I hope our ready now kid, don't worry it won't hurt" trying to comfort the children.

Tommy began to shudder, Dil however tightened his grip on Tommy's hand reassuring him, however Didi tried to get Dil away but when she tried to pick him up he began to cry and throw punches latching onto Tommy, so she asked the Doctor "Would it be alright if Dil stays next to Tommy?"

"As long as he doesn't push or shove I think it could help brave little Tommy." Said the doctor.

And so the doctor began to cut the stitches and remove the strings tommy winced feeling a small pinch, but he remained brave and before he knew it was all over with the cleaned the parts that had stitches with wipes, ad they placed his blue shirt back on, he was now ready to go home, they gave him a lollipop and another for Dil and soon enough they were heading home.

Soon enough they were back home and Didi placed Tommy back in his special chair in front of the TV, leaving Dil on the couch and turned the TV on leaving it on a random cartoon movie they both could enjoy.

They day went on with Dil behaving a lot better with Tommy, he even noticed that his mom would try and help tommy do more things, or that she would help tommy first then him second and it wasn't bad but he was always first but he was understanding that tommy needed more help than him for now.

….Six weeks later…..

It was finally the day Tommy's casts would be removed, he was taken to the hospital right after lunch, they soon arrived at the hospital, Didi and Stu along with Dil and of course Tommy, they placed them in the double stroller and took them inside to the doctor's office, as soon as they got to the office they were showed right inside to an examination room, they quickly sat Tommy down on the examination bed when the Doctor began to see if Tommy's legs looked healed enough to safely remove the casts and surely enough it was time to take the off.

This time tommy wasn't feeling scared like last time he knew nothing bad would happen with his family looking over him, surely enough in 10 minutes Tommy's casts were fully removed, and tommy began to giggle thinking my legs, but suddenly he was worried, his legs weren't like he remembered them, before his feet were pointing at each other, except now they were strait, while the doctor turned back to speak with Didi and Stu about how Tommy would probably need to attend therapy to regain mobility in his legs, when Tommy wanted to run and go on an adventure like before, just under table was a step stool, Tommy grabbed it with one arm and tried to stand but he found he wasn't able to keep himself standing suddenly he was falling down the steps luckily rolling most of the way on his diaper cushioning the fall, but he was still startled, he he began to cry the grownups looked over to see Tommy on the floor, Tommy tried to stand and run to his mom or dad but he couldn't he just fell forward. Dil however seeing this he got up to his stroller to try and hug his brother.

While Didi and Stu began to hear something move and by the time they turned around to see it was Tommy laying on the ground, trying to get up but seeing he couldn't he had to cry for one of them to pick him up, Didi grabbed him and tried to soothe him while Stu talked with the doctor about Tommy going to therapy.

The doctor told them that as Tommy legs weren't developed it would be as if he had to learn to walk all over again starting with crawling, Stu and Didi realized they had their work cut out for them but they knew that brave little Tommy would be just fine.

However Tommy couldn't stop thinking _"What's wrong with me, why can'ts I walks no more, am I going back to being a baby-baby? I can't stands up no mores, I just hope we never have to comes back to the bad hopsicle ever again."_

Tommy was worried he couldn't walk anymore and that would mean no more adventures, he still had his chair but it wasn't the same like before.

As soon as they arrived Tommy expected to be put back in his chair but not this time, instead he was placed back in the playpen. He just sat there with Dil, not knowing what to do, as soon as the parents went away Dil walked over to Tommy and asked him what was wrong,

"What's wrong Tommy?" asked Dil worried

"I can't walk Dil. My legs don't work no more." Said Tommy feeling sad and worried.

"Come on Tommy you have to try… "Said Dil trying to get his brothers spirits up.

Tommy tried to get up, only to fall back down, his legs didn't have the strength to hold him up, so Dil decided to teach him seeing as it wasn't that long ago he learned how to walk, he showed Tommy how he began to crawl by laying on his stomach and puling himself forward, and soon enough Tommy was able to crawl, around, not fully crawling but at least able to move around by himself, come night time Tommy was happy he knew it would just be a matter of time before he would be able to walk around like before and thanks to Dil's help he would be able to do it soon enough.

The next day Tommy woke with the mission to be able to walk cuz a baby's got to do what a baby's got to do.

As the day went by Dil was having fun for once teaching his big brother how to walk, and all the while Didi was watching from afar, making sure they didn't see her but, she was so happy to see her boys getting along again and helping each other. She knew that given another week Tommy would be back to normal running around the house with all his friends.

And so the week went by and surely enough Tommy was able to stand not walk, but stand and crawl, when his parents thought it would be best he go to therapy to regain more mobility, and soon enough within another week Tommy was able to take his first steps since having his casts removed still a bit clumsy just like any baby learning how to walk.

One day while his parents watched from the kitchen feeling so proud that their little boy was playing in the backyard with his friends

The other kids were tiered of not running I had been so long since they played outside like before, first because Tommy's chair couldn't go everywhere and now Tommy couldn't follow them, they needed to drag him around on a blanket like they did with Dil when Tommy was to tiered of crawling around after them.

Phil said "Come on let's play tag".

"But Phil you know we can't cuz Tommy can't play" protested Chuckie.

"Sure he can" said Phil.

"But it won't be fun if he has to crawl and we can run" said Lil

Don't worry guys you go and play ill just watch said Tommy the other kids didn't protest at all and ran off to play, only Dil looked back to make sure Tommy was actually ok, receiving a nod from Tommy, Dil knew it was ok.

And so they all went on and began to run around the backyard, Tommy however was also sad he couldn't yet run, even though he would never admit it he wasn't sure he would walk again, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

So as he was watching everyone hve fun he leaned against the sand box and began to stand up, trying to walk closer to the other kids, he stumbled but suddenly he was doing it he was walking, he began to yell "Look you guys I'm walking again" they all stopped running around aand saw it was true Tommy was able to walk now.

"Can you run Tommy?" asked Dil.

"Maybe Dil let me try," answered Tommy and as he tried to walk he realized that it was hard for him, he tried but his legs would give out, "Maybe not you guys but tomorrow maybe I can, but I can play with you guys now" said Tommy with a smile.


End file.
